Lelaki yang Menikam Malam
by SUICCHON
Summary: Aomine tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia akan menyebut dirinya sendiri. Seorang aparat negara, ataukah hanya seorang keparat belaka. Yang jelas, bertemu Kagami membuatnya yakin, ia bukan seorang keparat, bukan pula seorang aparat. Ia hanya sahabat. Mungkin lebih dari itu.


Warning : Mengandung unsur OOC, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), dan macam-macam siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

 **"Lelaki yang Menikam Malam"**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi Kuroko No Basuke**

 **-SUICCHON-**

.

.

.

Ia adalah kawan. Ia adalah rekan. Ia adalah sosok yang turut serta bersama Aomine menikam malam. Dia adalah sosok yang menggandeng Aomine menadahi pagi.

12 tahun lalu. Saat kawasan sekitar pantai masih berupa lahan bertani cabai dan bertani melon. Bukan seperti sekarang, orang-orangnya mempertaruhkan hidup mati demi mempertahankan lahan untuk bertani dan menganyam nasib dan masa depan. Dulu. 12 tahun yang lalu saat dua orang pemuda masih berstatus SMA.

12 tahun melaju sangat cepat. 12 tahun terjadi banyak peristiwa yang menyibak angan lampau terkait dugaan akan ada apa di masa mendatang. 12 tahun banyak berubah. Termasuk nasib si dua pemuda SMA. Masing-masing dari mereka berdua telah menginjak di jalan setapak yang tidak sejalur. Satu berhilir di sebuah kantor kepolisian. Dan satu lagi jadi juragan lele di sebuah kampung kecil yang tidak jauh dari lahan bertani cabai dan melon sekitar pantai.

12 tahun tak bersua, si rekan yang turut serta menikam malam diperjumpakan di depan meja kepolisian. Duduk beradu lutut, bertukar kisah, memilin memori lama soal masa-masa saat masih SMA. Sambil sesekali mengumbar umpatan kelelakian dan tertawa penuh keceriaan.

Ia adalah kawan. Ia adalah rekan. Ia adalah sosok yang turut serta menikam malam.

Kagami Taiga adalah kawan. Adalah rekan sekelas Aomine Daiki dulunya. Meski sama-sama menyandang julukan 'Preman Sekolah Elit' lantaran kebadungan masing-masing dan kerap kali kedapatan sedang dijadikan target buruan OSIS bidang kedisplinan, keduanya tak pernah gagal mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka dalam ajang olahraga basket bergengsi dalam negeri. Langganan menyabet piala berplakat nomor wahid.

Meskipun keduanya baru nampak berkawan setelah SMA, sesungguhnya perkenalan mereka dimulai lebih awal dari masa SMA. Kedua pemuda itu dipertemukan pertama kali pada sebuah lapangan basket _indoor_ suatu acara kejuaraan basket tingkat SMP. Dua sekolah yang sama-sama meng- _ace_ -kan pemegang posisi _power forward_ di tim masing-masing.

Keduanya unjuk taring untuk membuktikan milik siapa yang lebih runcing. Apakah Kagami si Macan buas, atau Aomine si Panther gesit. Lapangan yang menjadi saksi, peluh yang menjadi bukti. Usaha keduanya telah sampai pada penghujung kemampuan.

Namun mujur tidak berpihak pada kubu manapun. Hasilnya seri dan membuat keduanya sama-sama mematri dalam hati untuk bertemu lagi tahun depan nanti. Tentunya saat _jersey_ mereka sudah berganti.

Janji hanya sekedar janji. Entah namanya malang atau untung, hoki atau rugi. Rupanya keduanya direkrut masuk SMA elit negeri bergengsi. Janji saling unjuk gigi realisasinya tidak jadi. Mereka justru dipersatukan dalam sebuah tim yang berisi atlet-atlet dari seluruh SMP yang dahulu namanya kerap terdengar malang melintang dalam meraih prestasi dunia perbasketan. Jadilah SMA elit tersebut punya segudang stok atlet berbakat yang siap mengguncang laga.

Masuk SMA, masuk tim yang sama dan berakhir bekerja sama dalam berlaga. Begitu siklusnya hingga lulus. Hingga kemudian keduanya tak lagi dapat bersama-sama menentukan hilir mana yang akan perahu nasib mereka tuju.

Setelah 12 tahun lamanya, sandungan kasus mampir menghampiri Kagami. Kemudian menuntunnya menuju kantor polisi yang rupanya ada Aomine telah menanti.

Asal mula kisah berawal dari sini. Dari sebuah wacana pemerintahan. Kebijakan baru setelah terpilihnya bupati baru di suatu daerah.

Salah satu program kerja bupati baru ialah mengusulkan satu kecamatan yang berada di bawah naungan kekuasaannya untuk dijadikan sebuah bandara internasional. Bandara tersebut dicanangkan dapat menggantikan bandara yang lama yang dinilai terlalu sempit dan belum berstandar internasional.

Sebuah proyek besar haruslah diawali dengan mempersiapkan tempat. Yaitu dengan melakukan pembebasan lahan sebagai langkah awal. Lahan yang disebutkan ialah lahan yang biasa menunjang perekonomian daerah itu dengan segudang hasil tani dan hasil laut. Dari tambak udang hingga ladang cabai. Meskipun beberapa kali menyokong kabupaten itu dengan hasil alamnya, namun letaknya yang strategis dan dekat pantai membuat lokasi itu jadi pilihan yang tepat untuk diletaki bandara besar. Bakal bandara besar, bakal pelabuhan besar.

Dibalik proyek besar, ada pengorbanan besar. Terkadang ada hal yang tidak akan rela dijadikan obyek pengorbanan. Seperti misalnya penduduk asli wilayah itu. Satupun penduduknya tidak ada yang rela kecamatan mereka dibebaspendudukkan. Mereka takut direlokasi. Takut diusir dari tanah kelahiran mereka sendiri. Takut kehilangan mata pencaharian. Takut kehilangan kehidupan yang sudah mereka bina dari jaman nenek moyang.

Jadilah penduduknya bersatu padu menentang kebijakan pemerintahan setempat. Namun apa daya tangan tak sampai. Demo besar-besaran hingga pemasangan spanduk dan umbul-umbul berisikan penolakan tidak disetujui. Ujungnya, pemerintah tetap melakukan penggusuran rumah rumah warga setelah sebelumnya warganya dipindahkan secara paksa.

Sepekan satu desa. Pekan depan desa lainnya. Hingga kurang lebih satu bulan sudah mampu membebaslahankan satu kelurahan. Dimulai dari kelurahan yang penduduknya sudah menyerah mempertahankan wilayah mereka hingga ke kelurahan yang paling sulit dibebaslahankan. Salah satu yang kedapatan masih berdiri jaya ialah lahan desa milik Kagami. Beberapa penduduknya memang sudah menyerah. Namun beberapa masih teguh kukuh mempertahankan wilayah mereka hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Pembebasan lahan selalu menyangkut aparat-aparat negara yang mem- _backing_ di belakangnya. Salah satunya ialah Aomine. Aomine sangat tahu bahwa wilayah dimana Kagami tinggal akan segera dibebaslahankan. Jadwal penggusurannya bahkan sudah Aomine terima. Namun Aomine memilih bungkam. Memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya pada si kawan yang 12 tahun tak ia jumpai. Ia memilih bungkam. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak melawan surat perintah yang dibebankan padanya. Daripada memperingatkan Kagami sang rekan sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Aomine lebih memilih diam.

"Kagami. Ini serius. Ini himbauan terakhir dariku. Jadwal penggusurannya memang belum ditentukan. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi akan terbit jadwalnya. Tinggalkan tempat itu dan tinggallah bersamaku."

Aomine berbohong. Hatinya pedih.

Kagami tidak bisa menolak untuk tergelak. Tawanya riang memecah hening. Kemudian, disanalah Aomine. Yang semakin terluka mendengar derai-derai renyah tawa Kagami yang memenuhi kantor kepolisian malam itu. Terluka Aomine oleh fakta bahwa pemuda seumurannya yang berada di depannya tidak tahu menahu perihal apa yang akan ia dapati nantinya.

"Terimakasih, Aomine. Kuhargai kebaikan hatimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dari sana."

"Cepat atau lambat area itu akan digusur. Dan yang lain sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi yang terakhir tinggal."

"Ini bukan waktunya keras kepala, Bakagami!"

"Berkat kekeraskepalaanku ini, kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, Ahomine."

Aomine tercekat.

"Jujur. Sampai saat ini aku masih dihantui kenangan buruk hari itu, Kagami."

Keduanya menerawang. Menyibak tirai lama mengenai memori kelam keduanya yang berusaha mereka tutup rapat-rapat.

Hari yang disebutkan ialah sehari dari ratusan hari yang telah mereka lewati semasa SMA. Sehari tepat setelah pertandingan basket yang mereka menangi terakhir kali di SMA. Hari yang sangat apes. Malah jadi yang paling apes bagi keduanya.

Namanya laga, ada yang memenangi, ada yang dipecundangi. Niat hati ingin sportif dari awal, serta menjunjung jiwa ksatria yang tinggi, namun tetap saja ada beberapa pihak yang mencecap pahitnya kekalahan merasa bahwa ketika jiwa ksatria tidak menuntun mereka menuju kemenangan, mereka bisa bertindak berlandaskan jiwa barbar. Sumbu pendek mereka bak tersulut api begitu skor di papan menunjukkan kekalahan telak tim mereka melawan tim Aomine dan Kagami. Maka kebencian mereka pupuk banyak-banyak dan dijadikan senjata dalam laga barbar di luar lapangan.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, salah satu tim basket yang tidak terima dengan tingkah tim Aomine dan Kagami yang seolah menggosokkan kemenangan ke wajah mereka mulai bertindak anarkis.

Dihadanglah Aomine di suatu senja. Ramai-ramai dipojokkan di bawah jembatan. Mumpung sepi, ramai-ramai mereka menghadiahkan bogem mentah pada Aomine. Mereka melampiaskan kekesalan atas ketidakmampuan mereka dalam memenangi suatu laga. Dipenuhi rasa dengki, congkak, dan iri yang membumbung tinggi, tanpa ampun mereka mengeroyok Aomine.

Namun bukan Aomine namanya kalau tak melawan balik. Bogeman dibalas bogeman. Umpatan disambut umpatan. Aomine balas itu semua hingga ia tak tahu lagi orang yang mana yang Aomine pukuli. Aomine yang jiwa mudanya masih membara, dipenuhi keangkuhan bisa melibas habis mereka semua seperti mempermalukan mereka dalam laga di lapangan. Aomine pikir bogemannya yang telah ia bagi pada mereka masih akan tersisa banyak.

Nyatanya tidak. Aomine salah besar. Rupanya salah satunya membawa celurit yang tadi sempat disembunyikan entah dimana. Clurit tersebut dibacokkan secara brutal dari arah belakang hingga punggung Aomine lah yang jadi sasaran. Aomine tersungkur. Dalam keadaan tidak mampu berdiri dan punggung bersimbah darah, Aomine terus dipukuli dan ditendangi tanpa ampun.

Dua bacokan telah terlewat dan hampir empat namun tak jadi. Tangan tersangka sudah dikait oleh tangan lain sehingga celurit itu tak jadi dilayangkan dan hanya teracung di udara. Itu adalah tangan Kagami.

Kabarnya, atlet tidak boleh terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang. Tapi bukan berarti seorang atlet bisa diam saja saat keberlangsungan hidup dan matinya diputuskan oleh ayunan setangkai clurit dari atlet lain yang tak terima kekalahan suatu pertandingan.

Maka dari itu Kagami maju. Menendangi dan menghajar siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Aomine lebih lanjut. Akan tetapi rupanya lawannya tidak hanya mengikutsertakan clurit, tapi juga pemukul kasti dan _gear_ sepeda yang tidak tahu didapatkan dari mana.

Pasukan pengeroyok baru bubar sesudah menyaksikan Kagami dan Aomine tersungkur tak berdaya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Aomine sudah tak sadar dan punggungnya menganga penuh darah dan bacokan. Sedangkan Kagami yang kaki kirinya dibacok dan dipukuli sekeras mungkin berusaha bangkit sekuat tenaga. Kalau tak juga bangkit, bisa-bisa Aomine tewas kehabisan darah disana.

Selain kakinya yang dibacok dan dipukuli dengan pemukul kasti, bahunya juga tidak luput dihadiah sebuah bacokan. Akan tetapi meski begitu, sekuat tenaga ia merangkul Aomine sembari berjalan terseok-seok mencari siapapun yang akan menolong mereka sebelum mereka ditemukan jadi jasad.

Mujur, bantuan datang. Berasal dari seorang bapak-bapak paruh baya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan keduanya. Bapak-bapak yang ternyata baru pulang melaut itu dengan nekatnya mencegat truk pengangkut ikan dan menaikkan keduanya bersama ikan-ikan kemudian dibawa ke klinik terdekat untuk mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut.

Mujur memang mujur. Sayangnya sial tak luput mengintai keduanya. Seusai insiden itu barulah terasa bagaimana hidup Kagami seolah seperti telur yang dipecahkan dari ketinggian. Remuk redam tak berbentuk.

Bantuan memang datang pada awalnya. Namun itu saja. Hanya itu saja. Selebihnya nasib keduanya sama sekali tak terbantu. Seolah, kemujuran di awal itu hanyalah tirai yang menyembunyikan banyak hal pedih yang mesti keduanya hadapi.

Minggu setelahnya, Kagami dipermalukan di depan umum. Bapak Aomine datang ke sekolah mereka dan menampar pipi Kagami sekeras mungkin di depan siswa dan anaknya sendiri. Tamparannya sarat kebencian dan kekesalan. Ia anggap Kagami yang menyeret anaknya ke dalam tawuran. Ia anggap Kagami yang menjadi pusat dari kejadian yang menimpa anaknya. Aomine hampir beradu jotos dengan bapaknya sendiri karena pembelaannya pada Kagami dianggap sebuah perkelahian ayah –anak itu segera dilerai oleh guru. Bapak Aomine pulang.

Bapak Aomine pulang sembari menyeret anaknya pulang dengan paksa. Aomine dipaksa mengucap selamat tinggal pada si pemuda yang dinyatakan cacat dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak lagi bisa berjalan normal, tak bisa lagi berlari dengan mudah.

Kagami seolah seperti punya luka yang ditaburi garam saat mengetahui bahwa tamparan keras dari bapak Aomine dan vonis cacat pada sebelah kakinya tidak cukup membuat hidupnya makin sengsara. Ia harus merelakan namanya dicoret dari daftar atlet. Dipurnakan dari keatletan secara sepihak setelah skandal perkelahiannya dan Aomine dengan siswa sekolah lain tercium ke media. Namanya didaftarhitamkan yang berarti tidak lagi diizinkan mengikuti laga resmi manapun yang diselenggarakan oleh instansi maupun oleh negara.

Kagami pikir ia sudah cukup hancur. Nyatanya tidak. Kemalangannya tidak sampai disana. Semesta masih ingin menyapa. Masih ingin mengajak Kagami bercanda. Masih ingin menyaksikan seberapa tegar seekor macan yang kehilangan banyak hal.

Seusai namanya dicoret dari daftar keatletan, beasiswa kuliah sebagai penghargaan atas prestasinya yang tiga kali berturut-turut tidak pernah gagal menyabet peringkat wahid dicabut. Itu harapan terakhir Kagami sebagai jaminan masa depannya yang cerah. Kemudian api kecil berisi harapan itu diguyuri dengan air hingga padam. Api yang semula berperangai kecil dan nyalanya morat-marit itu kini sudah hilang. Dipaksa padam langsung dari sumbunya.

Kagami bukan lagi sebatang lilin yang nihil apinya. Kagami adalah lilin yang hancur.

Kemudian di sanalah Aomine. Si lelaki yang menikam malam. Si lelaki yang menyusun kepingan lilin dan menyulutnya kembali. Memasukkan bisik penyemangat pada Kagami saat Kagami sedang mengerang terengah-engah . Di sanalah Aomine. Memanggil nama Kagami dengan sepenuh hati sembari memantikkan api-api kehidupan dan kepercayaan saat keduanya tengah berada pada puncaknya.

Aomine yang mempertaruhkan malam panjangnya untuk kabur dari rumah dan datang diam-diam. Ke kediaman Kagami yang tak lagi terlihat penuh kehidupan. Seolah penghuninya mematikan diri. Aomine dapati Kagami yang tak lagi nampak bersinar seperti cahaya penyemangat. Kagami redup. Ia perlu menyalakannya lagi. Meskipun untuk sesaat, ia ingin Kagami menyala. Terbakar bersama dirinya malam itu. Menyatu bersama Aomine malam itu.

Meski paginya Aomine dapati lengannya yang merengkuh Kagami penuh peluh sudah kosong. Kagami tak berada di sisinya. Kagami meninggalkan dirinya.

12 tahun dalam pencarian. 12 tahun Aomine merindukan. Saat bertemu lagi dengan Kagami, Aomine tak tahu lagi betapa tinggi hatinya melompat girang.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama. Saat tahu Kagami harus kehilangan lahannya, hati Aomine seperti dikeluarkan dan digosokkan pada gundukan pasir. Perih.

Ia tak bisa banyak berbuat. Ia tak bisa banyak membantu. Apalagi sampai membebaskan Kagami dari kebijakan pemerintah seperti ini. Ia harus tunduk pada surat tugasnya sebagai aparat negara.

"Kagami, boleh aku berkunjung kapan-kapan?"

Aomine menahan denyutan dalam dadanya. Kagami tersenyum tulus.

"Kunjungilah kapanpun kau mau, Aomine."

Kemudian hening.

"Tapi maaf. Ini sudah malam dan aku harus pamit pulang."

Lagi-lagi Aomine ditinggal. Namun setelah ini tentu saja Aomine tidak akan berdiam diri begitu saja. Ia akan mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Kagami dan akan menopang Kagami saat jalan hidupnya mulai terhuyung-huyung. Aomine sudah mantap. Tidak akan melepas lelaki itu pergi lagi.

Sepeninggal Kagami, atasan Aomine keluar. Menampakkan senyum miris dan tatapan pedih bergantian pada Aomine dan punggung Kagami. Ia saksikan bagaimana bawahannya sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik melawan tugas yang negara embankan padanya. Ia saksikan bahwa betapa besar rasa cinta Aomine pada pemuda yang jalannya terpincang-pincang itu tidak mampu menyelamatkan hal yang sebentar lagi hilang.

"Terimakasih sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan menahannya di sini Aomine. Teman-temanmu yang lain sudah mengurus lahan itu selagi dia disini. Hanya itulah cara yang kita punya untuk membebaskan lahan itu."

Tangan Aomine terkepal sangat erat. Emosinya berdenyut-denyut siap meledak. Ia kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang seperti pengecut. Ia kesal atas ketidakmampuannya dalam menyelamatkan Kagami. Terutama yang paling ia kesalkan adalah ia masih mampu memanggil dirinya sendiri seorang aparat negara padahal ia tak lebih dari seorang keparat.

Sembari menahan perih, Aomine bangkit. Menata diri, menata hati, bersiap menyusul Kagami. Bersiap memberikan sokongan dan dukungan pada lelaki yang menghantui mimpinya selama 12 tahun.

Ia juga bersiap menahan lebih banyak perih saat nantinya menyaksikan betapa terlukanya Kagami melihat rumahnya hangus rata dengan tanah oleh ulah rekan-rekan Aomine yang mengaku aparat negara. Ia siap dihantui rasa pedih sepanjang sisa usianya nanti karena turut menghancurkan hidup Kagami.

Aomine membenci dirinya sendiri. Kagami pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, dan Aomine balas dengan memporak-porandakan hidup Kagami.

Aomine adalah lelaki yang turut serta menikam malam.

.

.

.

Catatan Pojok :

Halo. Wah, sudah lama sekali saya tak membuat fanfiksi XD saya agak kikuk pas bikin ini. Saya sendiri juga tak yakin hasilnya. Yang jelas tema fanfic kali ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah situasi di tempat saya tinggal. Di tempat saya tinggal, ada sebuah kecamatan yang memang akan dibangun sebuah bandara. Tempat tersebut berlokasi dekat pantai. Dan yahh. Tempat itu cukup berpengaruh dalam membentuk memori masa kecil saya X'D

Jadi saya berpikir akan menuangkan sedikit kebaperan saya disini XD

.

Salam sayang,

.

Suicchon


End file.
